Vegetable Soup
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Near is sick so Matt decides to make him some soup. But of course Mello being Mello he has to add a little fun to Matt's cooking activities. Rated M for SMUTT! MxM (Birthday fic for MyMello'sMatty.)


**Title: **Vegetable Soup

**Rated: **M for smutt! (Lots of lemony lemon! *perv laugh*)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

**A/N:** For My Son, MyMello'sMatty. I love you Hun and wish you a happy birthday.

* * *

Matt sighed as he cut up vegetables for Near's soup. It was hot and the steam from the pot wasn't helping. Using the knife to scrape the vegetables from the chopping board into the soup he jumped as Mello smacked him firmly on the ass.

"Stupid sheep still sick?" he asked and Matt frowned.

"Yeah… could you hand me that squash over there?" the redhead asked and Mello looked around for the aforementioned produce. It was lying inconspicuously on the table and the blonde grabbed it. But as he was returning to his lover he got an idea and grinned.

Matt gasped as he felt something hard and long press against the seam of his jeans. His hands stumbled to a stop as the object was rotated before nudging him teasingly. Bracing his hands against the edge of the stove he moaned and grinded back against it as Mello watched with lidded eyes.

"You little whore, getting excited over a squash," Mello said with a smile and Matt looked at him with a blush spreading across his cheeks. Pushing back against the vegetable once more just to get a reaction out of the blonde the gamer was shocked as Mello grabbed his hips and pulled them both back up against the opposite counter. Undoing the zipper and button of Matt's jeans Mello tugged them down so that they were bunched around his knees before lifting the redhead up onto the island in the center of the kitchen.

Matt kicked his pants off eagerly as Mello placed three fingers to his lips. Taking the digits in, he swirled his tongue around them as he watched Mello with half-lidded eyes.

Leaning down, Mello collected saliva in his mouth with a few rolls of his tongue before spitting at Matt's entrance. Matt flinched from the sudden sensation before his eyes widened as the squash was pushed into him. Letting out a low pained sound Matt slumped down against the counter as Mello removed the intrusive object and replaced it with two saliva coated fingers. Using one finger to push deep Mello twirled the other in a circular motion that caused Matt's cock to twitch. The ring of muscles tightened around the blonde's finger and Mello hissed before pulling Matt toward him more with a yank of his leg.

The redhead propped himself on his elbows as he came to a stop, waist barely dangling over the edge of the island. Pushing the third finger in harshly Mello curled them slightly before shoving them hard against Matt's prostate.

The redhead let out a husky keen as he bucked his hips onto Mello's fingers. Removing his fingers quickly Mello leaned to kiss his sexy redhead and bit his lip harshly as he thrusted the squash into the redhead. This time a scream was pulled out of Matt before the gamer hissed and dug his heels into the sides of his perch. Turning the vegetable in his grasp Mello continued to push it into Matt as the redhead shook his head from side to side. The gamer's moans filled the kitchen as the air grew hot and strangled.

Pushing back against the thrust he arched up off the cool surface beneath him as the long produce slammed into his sweet spot. Choking on air he lifted his head to look at Mello. The blonde's eyes were focused solely on Matt and their eyes connected for a brief moments before Matt's head was tossed back with a moan as he came.

As the redhead's orgasm rocked through him like a tidal wave Mello tossed the squash somewhere else before pulling him over the counter and flipping him so that only his torso was pressed to the cool granite. Using his knee to spread the other's legs Mello pushed into Matt with a harsh snap of his hips.

Dragging his nails across the smooth countertop Matt wrapped his legs around Mello's waist in an attempt to keep him closer. At first the blonde's thrust were long and sharp but as Matt adjusted to him they became more shallows and drawn out, going deeper than before. Once again Matt's prostate was hit and he saw stars. Tangling a hand in red locks Mello pulled Matt's head back against the counter and attacked his lips, biting and sucking, before moving down to deliver the same treatment to the redhead's neck

"Ah! Fuck… Melllloooo!" Matt moaned as he grinded his hips against the other. His voice was husky and lust drunk just like his eyes beneath his goggles. Mello smiled against his neck before tugging the goggles off and tossing them like he had the squash. Their eyes met and Mello continued to thrust with a renewed vigor at the dazed need he saw there.

Matt's voice rang out again with loud moans and keens as Mello slammed into him. The redhead's voice tumbled from him in a senseless babble before cutting off into a shriek as two of Mello's fingers returned.

"Fuck! Fuck me Mello… come on! Harder…Oh God…."

Gripping the redhead by his shoulders Mello dragged him back into his thrusts until Matt's voice reached a new high and his second orgasm hit. Cum spilled from the gamer as Mello released into him, rocking his hips as he rode out their dual climax.

Licking the redhead's neck to soothe the bites somewhat Mello pulled out of his lover with a satisfied sound. Matt continued to lay where he was despite the corner biting into his spine. Rolling his head to the side he watched as Mello grabbed a knife and prepared to cut up a squash. Blinking as he yawned, his eyes widened as a thought hit him.

"Mello, where did that come from?" he asked suspiciously and the blonde snickered.

"That's fucked up. I know that was the last squash and you are not putting it into Near's soup! He's sick and defenseless."

Mello frowned and tossed the vegetable into the trash before looking around for something else to cut up into the soup.

Reaching across the counter Matt wrapped his hand around a carrot and offered it to the blonde. Taking it Mello pushed it against Matt's lips.

"No playing with your food," the redhead murmured and Mello smirked.

"It's not my food," he replied.

…

Near slowly sat up as Mello barged into his room and sat a tray beside his bed.

"Here ya' go. Matt made you some soup so eat it and get better so you can leave," Mello told him and Near looked up at the blonde blankly as he took hold of the bowl. Taking a spoonful of the soup the albino blew on it before taking a sip.

His pale face wrinkled slightly as he set the bowl aside. "Tell Matt that I appreciate the gesture but that it'd be better if he took it off the stove before it started to burn."

Mello frowned at the white haired boy but there was a twinkle in his eyes and he left the room with a "no problem" called over his shoulder.

Making his way back to the kitchen he smirked at Matt who was busy wiping down the island counter.

"Did he like it?" he asked and Mello chuckled.

"He said it tasted burnt."

Matt leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette. "And whose fault is that? I mean, did I really need to get fucked with a carrot as well?"

"Well, no, but you looked too sexy not to," the blonde replied and Matt shot him a glare that was softened by the fact that he was laughing.

He did have to give it to the blonde though; making soup had never been so interesting.

* * *

**And that's it. Strange I know.(Even stranger because I HATE squash! Yeck!) Leave a review, and Matty, I love you.**


End file.
